Van Kleiss (Generator Rex: Fairy Tail Adventures)
Can drain nanites from E.V.O.s Creating E.V.O.s Superhuman strength and agility Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Van Kleiss' Gauntlet |allies = Biowulf, Skalamander, Breach |enemies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Bobo Haha, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail, Providence |first appearance = Fairy Tail (episode) |portrayed by: = Troy Baker (English) Shunsuke Sakuya (Japanese)}} Van Kleiss Appearance NOTE: The Background history was copied from the Generator Rex wiki. Van Kleiss is a tall, broad shouldered, middle-aged man that is always clad in dark clothes and boots. His face is long and drawn under the eyes, which are a dark red. His long black hair has silver streaks on the left and right ends of his bangs, which frames his face. Before he was cured by Rex, his clothing seemed to be a part of him as it regrew whenever he resurrected himself. His standard outfit consists of a long dark gray coat with dark shoulder pads and sleeve straps with golden decorations, over a black shirt with gray vertical lines, gray pants, held by a brown leather belt with a golden buckle, tucked inside black knee-high boots with upper straps with golden buckles. He has several mechanical parts from his right arm to his chest. The most notable is his large, golden gauntlet that he uses to drain nanites from other E.V.O.s. The tips of the fingers end in large, blunt pins; only when he's about to feed do the pins extend into needles. The other inorganic parts of him are a large circular yellow hole in his chest that is linked to a large metal collar and possibly down to his right hand. After being cured, Van Kleiss's mechanical hand was fully restored to a normal hand. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Although not shown, at some point he must have later created an upgraded version of his gauntlet. 1.21, "Payback" After the events involving the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, he cut his long hair to a bob cut with his bangs remaining the same. He now wears a different outfit consisting of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, gray trousers, black thigh-high boots, a long dark gray high-collared coat decorated by golden trimmings with golden epaulettes and cuffs with golden linnings and frills, a black belt with a golden buckle, and a black glove in his right hand, since he has his golden gauntlet in his left arm. In the year X791, his current appearance remains the same. Personality NOTE: The Background history was copied from the Generator Rex wiki. Cunning and manipulative, Van Kleiss does not hesitate to seize opportunities to further his plans. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals. If a Pack member does not comply with Van Kleiss' orders, he will turn them to stone by draining their nanites and place their petrified bodies in his garden. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even during battle or while taunting his opponents. He has a bit of a humorous side to him, as shown when he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why he was "taking out his frustrations on a wall". However, Van Kleiss' polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, and he has been able to trick many people at first before seeing his malevolent nature. He is shown to be an apt planner, secretly transporting nanite-infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he was in Abysus as he attempted to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation where the odds are against him. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" He strongly dislikes Providence, stating that he does not like them meddling with his plans. He does not like the fact that people see Providence as "saviors", as Van Kleiss sees himself as the true "savior". He purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack him and his henchmen, just for the purpose of humiliating them. Furthermore, when Rex asked Van Kleiss why he always tries to destroy a cure, Van Kleiss responded that he live off of nanites and what Providence calls a "cure", he calls it as "death"." 2.12, "Written in Sand" Trivia *Van Kleiss' hair was often described as beautiful. Even Biowulf commented on what a shame it was that he did lost his hair. References }} Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Jess0312 Category:Males